


Kaleidoscope

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But im just going to go write the next chapter instead, Clubbing, Former Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Hot Springs & Onsen, I dont know how to tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Mild Sexual Content, Noyahina, Overworking, Past Relationship(s), Pining Sugawara Koushi, SKIRTKAWA, Sugawara Koushi-centric, There is definitely more I should tag, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Very loosely inspired by a song, Workplace, World Travel, in second chapter, in the second chapter, matsuhana - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Koushi nods, biting his lip. There must be highlighter over the bridge of Oikawa’s nose and smeared over his cheekbones, because with every flash of light the color shimmers over his skin. The man is just so enticing and just- just so sexy and Koushi wants to fuck him or ride him or be fucked by him or anything.--Or, maybe Koushi doesn't know exactly what he's getting into.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been working on this for awhile, hehe. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always with chaptered fics of mine, this will sadly have relatively slow updates. Life exists, and my attention span does not.
> 
> Another thing! I will whole-heartedly admit that chaptered/long fics are NOT my strong suit. I hope I do this concept justice, anyways.
> 
> Rated E for later chapters.
> 
> I'm very nervous to post this wow. Please enjoy<3

“Hey, Suga,” A rough but not unkind voice jerks Koushi from his intense concentration on his bright computer screen. He blinks hard a few times as he looks at his coworker- his hazelish gray eyes are almost painfully dry now that he’s looking at a living human and not the searing bluelight of a screen.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san. Heading out?” He cringes at the slight crack in his own voice. He hasn’t used his voice in hours, and had completely worked through his lunch break. He blinks again, his eyes still feel suddenly heavy and dry.

Iwaizumi Hajime, one of Koushi’s favorite coworkers (the man is a dutiful worker, responsible, and most importantly: shares Koushi’s taste in hilarious ‘dad jokes’), is standing in the doorway to his workmate’s (technically boss’s) office, arms crossed and biceps straining against the material of his white button-up.

“Yeah.” The word is a little hesitant, maybe even a little awkward, as if it was forced, but Koushi doesn’t dwell on it. Instead, he just hums and turns his attention back to the valuable laptop sitting on his sleek desk. 

“Alright, have a good night.” Koushi juts his chin up and down in a parting nod, eyes not leaving the email he’s typing. His fingertips are gliding across the keyboard, clicking and clacking and filling the otherwise silent air.

Most people in their department have already said their goodbyes over an hour ago. Their supervisor, Koushi, sometimes doesn’t leave until the moon is high in the nighttime sky, or occasionally until the sun is peeking out from the tops of the trees and making them glow warmly. Although at that point, he only leaves his office to purchase donuts for his division and come back half an hour later.

Koushi doesn’t even realize that Iwaizumi’s frame still hasn’t left his office until the slightly taller man is clearing his throat, subtly requesting his silver-haired higher-up's attention.

Koushi’s eyes flick up again, and this time he notices the slight purse in Iwaizumi’s lips, tap of his finger against his bicep, shifting of his feet. He clearly has something to say.

“Can I help you?” Koushi asks kindly, forcing his fingers to hover above his keyboard. He hopes Iwaizumi needs help, he would love a quick distraction from this update he’s typing for his boss. Technically, the email is completely unnecessary and barely even a formality, but Koushi loves feeling useful and ahead of the game. He’s a good employee who goes above and beyond whenever he can, and he knows his biweekly updates impress his boss.

And besides, when Koushi isn’t working he feels antsy, like he’s wasting precious time. Even if the email is pretty much pointless outside of scoring a few brownie-points, even if it’s boring as fuck and Koushi would appreciate something to take his mind off of it for a second while still keeping him useful, why wouldn’t he do it? His boss appreciates it, and he has nothing better to do. 

He even has more work he’s assigned himself for when he’s finished it.

“Uh, no.” 

Koushi feels his heart sink a little bit, but he shoves the feeling aside and waits for the dark-haired man to go on.

“Er, I was just wondering if you want to come out with me tonight, to uh, a club. My shitty friends are dragging me out, to celebrate Oikawa coming back to Japan, and uh, it looks like you could use a fun night?” Iwaizumi looks away when he finishes talking, and Koushi’s pink lips part slightly in surprise.  _ Oh. _

A night out, dancing and unwinding and letting loose sounds so enticing. He pictures himself, for a second, twisting and moving his hips to a bass-boosted beat, letting stress melt away and alcohol cloud his mind. It sounds so  _ fun,  _ and he wonders with a stifled giggle what Iwaizumi is like drunk.

But he can’t go. That would be a waste of time, a waste of time he could be doing something  _ productive  _ with.

Koushi lets his lips twist into a playful pout. “What do you mean I look like I can use a fun night? Are you saying I look worn out, Iwaizumi-san?” He let’s a tease lilt his voice as he cocks a gray eyebrow.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks dust with a faint light pink as his dark eyebrows furrow. “You know that’s not what I mean. Though you should probably look in a mirror, even your ahoge is crooked. Didn’t you get here early, too?” The hesitance is slowly fading from Iwaizumi’s tone, and Koushi feels his lips quirk up at the subtle jab.

“Mhm. I can’t go tonight, sorry. Maybe next time.” Koushi throws in a little grin, though he can’t quite curl the corners of his lips all the way up and it’s a little heavy.

He really hates his job. It’s fucking boring. He wants to go clubbing.

He unconsciously allows his eyes to cast downwards. Hiding his emotions is something he’s capable of, just not  _ well. _ He’s always unintentionally worn his heart on his sleeve, emotions on full display for anyone and everyone who’s willing to look to see.

“Are you sure? Stupidkawa will pay for your drinks.” Iwaizumi leans his weight against the doorframe. “S’not like you're doing anything important, anyways.”

The words pierce right through Koushi’s chest. 

He’s  _ not _ doing anything important. He so rarely is. 

Koushi mentally scolds himself, for the hundredth time today and the trillionth time this year, for the inner negativity. He shakes his head, dispelling the negative thoughts.

He forces a little chuckle at the vulgar nickname Iwaizumi spoke. “Shittykawa?”

“Yeah. He's a dumbass with a shitty personality, and he’s paying for everyone’s drinks tonight. So come.”

Koushi snickers quietly. “As tempting as that sounds, I really do have things I should accomplish today. Thank you for the inv-”

“Suga, just come.” Iwaizumi sounds a little exasperated. They’ve known each other since their senior year of college- college for a degree neither of them were using- and have been working together for four years now. The two may not be best friends or anything, but they definitely knew each other. The dark-haired man probably knew just how much his supervisor needed someone to just  _ tell  _ him to stop, instead of ask, before he got to the point where someone would have to drag him away from his work as he fought tooth-and-claw. (Yes, it’s happened before).

Koushi sighs in relief and against every screaming fiber in his body, closes his laptop.

\--

The club is a large one, and about a thirty minute train ride from his home. It has a huge crowded sweaty dance floor with bright pulsating lights flashing over everyone’s scantily-clad body. It’s loud, the bass making Koushi’s heart jump with every beat and his vision swim. He hasn’t even had a single shot yet, but he feels like the atmosphere alone could make him drunk.

Iwaizumi has a hand lightly clutching his forearm, just below his elbow, making sure they don’t separate as they weave their way to a booth the man says his friends are waiting at. 

_ This was a bad idea,  _ Koushi’s rapidly beating heart and cold hands are telling him. He’s not… a  _ clubbing  _ type of person, not anymore. He can’t even remember the last time he’s had sugary sweet, fruity alcohol and downed shots. Asked someone to dance with him and let himself get caught up in the atmosphere, had the kind of careless fun that was expected in a place like this.

His arm under Iwaizumi’s big hand must have stiffened with his sudden second thoughts, and after they weave between two groups of giggling people swaying in time to the music and holding colorful drinks, he turns around to look at Koushi with an almost sympathetic look.

“Stop overthinking, dumbass. I’m suffering, too.”

Koushi gasps in feigned offense, though he’s not positive the sound travels over the blaring music and muted chatter all around them. “I am your superior, how could you disrespect me like this?!” He has to practically shout the words.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and tugs Koushi with him onto an open booth. None of the other three people the ravenette claimed would be there have arrived yet. “You’re not my superior here, don’t play that card.”

Koushi chuckles, placing his curled hands into his lap. He’s wearing a muted pink tank top with thin straps, one of which keeps stubbornly falling over his shoulder, and tight black jeans with gaping holes over the thighs. He’d  _ considered  _ wearing a high waisted, black-and-gray-and-yellow plaid pleated skirt that he’s kept hidden deep in his closet for years, but…

No. He hasn’t been bold enough for that since he was twenty-two.

“Ah, I haven’t introduced you and Oikawa yet, have I?” Iwaizumi leans back into the cushions of the seat they’re sitting on, stretching his arm to rest above Koushi’s head on the backrest. 

He’s right, the two haven’t been introduced yet, even during all these years. Koushi’s heard a lot about him- all in the form of fond insults and bregrudging compliments disguised in grumbling- but hasn’t made his acquaintance yet. Apparently, Oikawa’s been spending the last few years traveling the world. All Koushi knows about him is that he’s ‘stupidly tall and has a stupid pretty face that decieves women into thinking he’s a good guy’, ‘has a shit personality’, and is ‘probably the most ambitious person on this planet, hardworking too. Also a dramatic bitch.’ He also knows that he used to be a high-ranked national volleyball player, playing all over the world, which is what gave him his taste of adventure.

Koushi has met the other two friends, though. Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. They occasionally come into the office to drop off something completely unnecessary, just for the chance to harass Iwaizumi. Koushi’s also gone drinking with all three of them, though he can’t really remember the last time he’s done that, either. He’s looking forward to seeing them again, they’re always very fun and it’s easy to get caught up in their laid-back yet impulsive energy.

“Nah, not yet. I’m looking forward to putting a face to the name.” He runs a hand through his messy silver hair- no matter how many times he combs through it or brushes it, it always ends up sticking up in curled directes and falling down to frame his face. He could use hair gel, but he doesn’t like how it makes his usually soft strands feel. 

Iwaizumi looks Koushi dead in the eyes, face almost comically sullen and serious. “I apologize in advance for his behavior.”

The smaller male makes a questioning hum, but before he can even voice a question, a body  _ flings  _ itself at Iwaizumi. Koushi’s eyes widen and he yelps, flinching away from where someone threw themself at Iwaizumi and is now straddling his lap with arms around Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders.

_ “GET OFFA ME, ASSHOLE!”  _ Iwaizumi roars, and Koushi’s heart beats out of his chest.

The man giggles, not moving an inch. “Iwa-chan, that’s so  _ mean,  _ is that really how you’re going to greet your best friend who’s been away for over a year?”

“You shoulda made it two years,” Iwaizumi grumbles, but Koushi notices that he’s not pushing the clearly taller man off of his lap. How cute.

So this is Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi’s best friend of all his life. 

The brunette is tall, with shoulders almost as broad as Iwaizumi’s and revealed by a tight cold-shoulder top that stops just above his ribcage. He must have heard Koushi’s surprised squeak, because suddenly he’s twisting around in his friend’s lap and facing the silver-haired man.

Koushi’s air is stolen from his lungs. Iwaizumi often complains about how pretty Oikawa is, but Koushi didn’t really think it was as true as this. 

Oikawa Tooru is  _ beautiful,  _ and every feature on his face is highlighted by a vibrant color. There's pink smears on high cheek bones, bright violet making the most beautiful, lit up brown eyes pop, dramatic dark eyeliner that makes those eyes even more striking. His lips are painted a bold red, the kind that stains the skin it kisses, and- and-

He’s just so  _ beautiful.  _ Koushi lets his eyes fall downward, to where the torso and-  _ oh my god is that a six-pack?  _ He feels his cheeks heat up, but they burst into an embarrassingly vivid red when he sees a tiny pleated skirt revealing long, toned legs that are spread to straddle Iwaizumi.

_ Pretty as all fuck, athletic, tall, the type of guy confident enough to wear a skirt in public? _

_ God take me now, I’ve lived a full life.  _

Koushi looks away, the motion stiff and awkward, and he curses at himself. He’s blushing like a schoolboy who saw a pretty senpai. Maybe he should get out more often. (He doesn't deserve to get out more often, though. He hasn't been productive enough this year to allow himself to take much time off)

“Wahh! Iwa-chan, who is this cutie? You didn’t tell me you’d be inviting someone else along, let alone somebody so  _ cute!”  _ Oikawa’s voice is a bit higher than Koushi’s, but much smoother. It’s melodic. 

Koushi blushes violently at the words, forcing himself to smile. “A-ah, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” He’s internally proud of himself for the way he doesn’t stutter and how steady his voice is. He even manages to hold his hand out to shake.

Koushi almost dies as Oikawa’s long, slender fingers wrap around his hand and shake it firmly. It’s such a strong, warm grip, and  _ his fingernails are pastel pink and blue and silver and it’s so pretty. _

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, perfectly wavy chestnut hair bouncing as he climbs off of Iwaizumi’s lap, still not letting go of Koushi’s probably clammy hand. The silvernette tries his very best to not focus on how Oikawa’s chocolate eyes had lit up at the cutesy nickname as he thread their fingers together. The tall, strong, cute, beautiful, perfect man is surely like this- touchy and cute- to everyone. It’s clearly just a part of his personality.

Koushi can’t remember the last time he had a gay panic so intense knock him so off guard. He forces himself to take a few deep breaths, then shoots Iwaizumi a wide-eyed look. 

“Oikawa, stop harassing someone you just met! You haven’t even introduced yourself!” Iwaizumi barks the words as Oikawa drags Koushi up and off of the booth by their entangled hands. 

“I’m sure sure he knows who I am, Makki-chan and Mattsun-chan say that you talk about me all the time!” Oikawa sings as he starts walking away, tugging an awkward and sputtering Koushi with him.

“O-Oikawa-san, where are you- we-”

_ “SHITTYKAWA!”  _ Iwaizumi shouts, and he sounds genuinely shocked and dismayed, but the yell gets lost in the busy air as Oikawa drags Koushi to the massive dance floor, squeezing between throngs of people. 

Koushi barely even has time to register the fact that he’s no longer sitting down before he’s spun around and pressed against the front of Oikawa’s body, back firmly against his hard chest.

“Oikawa-san-” He starts to gasp, but then delicately heavy hands are holding his hips and hot breath ghosts over the shell of his ear, and feels all the blood in his body rush to his face and neck and ears.

“Iwa-chan didn’t tell me that his friend was such a cutiepie,” Oikawa says lowly into his ear, and Koushi can  _ feel  _ him swaying his hips in time to the loud music. It’s not grinding, not yet, and Koushi’s mind is spinning trying to keep up with what’s happening.

How is this happening?

“H-he didn’t tell me you were so b-beautiful,” He  _ tries  _ to flirt back, but it comes out as a stuttered squeak and he flushes all over again in embarrassment. Since when is he so awkward? 

Oikawa hums, and pulls Koushi even  _ closer  _ so that the silvernette feels his bottom pressing against the chiffon of his skirt. 

“Let me buy you a drink after this song, yeah? You’re so stiff.” Oikawa pairs the words with running his hands tantalizingly up along the slight curve to Koushi’s waist, splaying out his fingers, before resting them back over his hips. The motions make warmth tingle along his skin, and Koushi fights the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this is  _ actually  _ happening and not just some kind of wet dream.

Koushi tries to think of something not loser-sounding to say, but his mind is nearly blank. There’s groups and couples all around them, the space lit lowly with pulses of moving color. “Uh… sure. Iwaizumi s-said that you’re buying the drinks anyway.” 

God, how lame. He’s pressed against a hot guy who looks like he’s something out of one of his fantasies, and he’s  _ ruining  _ it. With a newfound determination, he somehow scourges the courage to move,  _ just a little, _ throwing back his shoulders and shaking his ass shyly.

He could have imagined the tiny surprised groan that escaped red-painted lips, but he doesn’t think he did. The alluring sound makes the tips of his lips quirk up, and he repeats the action a little more boldly, grinding back against Oikawa.

He forgot how  _ good  _ it feels, to be caught up in the heat of anything that isn’t work-

_ Work. _

He shouldn’t even  _ be  _ here right now, he’s wasting time. If he’s out being selfish and having fun and only thinking of himself, he’s not being useful. Not being productive, contributing to anything. He’s being  _ useless.  _ There’s no reason for him to be out here at some club grinding against some random guy when he could be securing himself as someone important to his company or to his friends- he could be planning his next tutoring session with Natsu right now, which would help her and Hinata  _ a lot.  _ He could be helping Narita with edits for his novel, or Ennoshita with editing footage for his latest shortfilm project.

If he’s fucking around with some pretty boy in a club, he’s falling behind. If he’s falling behind his friends or company could easily replace him, not need him anymore.

He must have gone completely still as his thoughts consumed him, slowly wrapping around his slender neck like an almost existent noose, because he realizes that the hands on his body have vanished, and Oikawa is in front of him now.

“Cutiepie? You good?” The brunette raises a single perfectly manicured and defined eyebrow, and there’s a little pout to his lips that Koushi has the sudden thought that he’d like to kiss. The whim has his frantic work thoughts scattering almost frighteningly easily.

_ Oh god, I’m so horny.  _

“Y-yeah! I’m fine. Uhm.” He clears his throat, mentally cursing himself. Does he have to ruin every good moment with his stupid work habits? It’s okay if he takes a break for a night, he’ll just work extra hard tomorrow. “Drinks now?”

Oikawa looks a little surprised, but he nods and chirps, “Sure! I’m sure Makki-chan and Mattsun-chan are here by now, let’s go find them first.”

Koushi nods, biting his lip. There must be highlighter over the bridge of Oikawa’s nose and smeared over his cheekbones, because with every flash of light the color shimmers over his skin. The man is just so  _ enticing  _ and just- just so  _ sexy  _ and Koushi wants to fuck him or ride him or be fucked by him or  _ anything. _

_ Calm down, you just met this man. You’re only like this because it’s been an ungodly amount of time since you’ve been laid. Just chill. _

_ You shouldn’t even be here, you could be planning out your meals for the coming week or helping Hinata and Nishinoya clean their apartment or- _

Oikawa’s hand grasps his once again, tugging him a little closer, and then he feels a short little pain between his eyes.

“Did you just… flick me?” Koushi asks after blinking hard, looking up at his coworker’s best friend a little disbelievingly.

“Mhm. I can hear you thinking too much from here. Let’s talk about what’s got your eyebrows scrunched up so cutely tomorrow, ‘kay? Right now is for having fun!”

Koushi blinks again, wanting to argue, but he’s probably already burdened Oikawa enough by suddenly stopping dancing. He really doesn’t want to force the man to give him a pep talk, too. So this time, he takes the lead, pulling Oikawa with purpose to the booth where they left Iwaizumi. When they finally get there, there’s a man sitting on either side of the ravenette; one with a familiar unruly mass of curly dark hair, the other with short pinkish strands. Iwaizumi’s cheeks are bright pink as the two surrounding him plant twin wet, loud kisses on his face.

“Makki-chan! Mattsun-chan!” Oikawa shrieks, dropping Koushi’s hand and sprinting to them. Koushi kind of expects him to hop into their laps like he did with Iwaizumi, but this time he just bends down to where Matsukawa- the dark haired one- is smooching Iwaizumi’s face and wraps his arms around his shoulder.

Matsukawa is even taller than Oikawa. Stupid people blessed with stupid height.

(Oikawa’s ass is propped up into the air as he bends to hug his friend, the milky paleness of his upper thighs and the swell of his butt on full display).

Iwaizumi stands off of the seating as soon as the two keeping him there are distracted with ruffling Oikawa’s hair while he squeals for them to stop and wraps an arm around Koushi’s shoulder.

“Sorry about him, he’s always been a lot. If he tried anything funny with you, I’ll kill him.” The ravenette man squeezes the shorter’s shoulders. “Don’t let him get you caught up with him, though. He likes to find cute people, get them caught up in sudden romance for a night, then move on. I’m pretty sure that’s not your thing, though, so just a warning. You’re perceptive and responsible, so I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you this.”

Koushi hums, lips twisting a bit to reflect the way his stomach dropped in disappointment. He doesn’t know  _ why  _ he feels so let down by the information, it makes a lot of sense and he doesn’t even  _ know  _ Oikawa, at all. He can see that Iwaizumi is about to continue, so he interrupts. 

“C’mon, let’s go get drunk!” He forces himself to exclaim, and his coworker nods. 

“Aye, Shittykawa, stop harassing Mattsun and Makki and start buying us drinks!”

“They’re harassing  _ me,  _ though!” Oikawa whines, and is Koushi imagining things out of sheer horniness or do the words have the edges of a moan?

The rest of the night goes by in a mult-colored blur, as little explosions of throat burning alcohol and sparks of enthusiastic cheers. There’s little sputters and some friction when Koushi thinks about how much time he’s wasting and how much he’ll resent himself tomorrow, but he quickly washes the feelings down with more shots courtesy of Oikawa. Matsukawa and Hanamaki invite Koushi to dance with them, and he spends some time grinding between the two taller men clumsily and playfully. 

The two bigger mens’ heavy hands are all over his body, hips, his waist, his chest, and sweat is making his silver hair cling to his forehead, and he giggles with every flash of color and keeps stumbling in time to the music-

It’s all so  _ fun. _

What’s even more fun is the way that whenever his gaze pulls to Oikawa, in all of his tall, beautifully colorful glory, those chocolate brown eyes are looking right back at him. 

His mind is blissfully fuzzy as he twists against Hanamaki, his skin is lit with a delightful buzz as he pants between sweaty bodies. He tosses his head back, looks over his shoulder, and Oikawa is once again staring right at him, the striking color over his eyelids illuminated almost magenta by a bright flicker of light.

The brunette is slouched over Iwaizumi, mouthing the incoherent lyrics to the EDM song playing, swaying his hips. Koushi promptly decides that he wants Oikawa to be slouched over  _ him,  _ and with his drunk impulsiveness he instantly wiggles out of Matsukawa’s grip on his hips and starts to float to Oikawa, but a sudden hold on his elbow stops him.

“Don’t sleep with him,” Hanamaki hisses over the music.

But it’s been forever since Koushi has felt like this: distracted from work, attracted to someone so suddenly and helplessly, felt so  _ attractive  _ and wanted. Every glance Oikawa gives him feels electric, and 

Koushi sleeps with him.

\--

Koushi wakes feeling three things.

The first is pain, there’s a pounding headache making behind his eyes throb, and his lips are cracked and dry as he parts them to groan when he opens his eyes to the blaring sunlight beaming in from his window.

No,  _ not _ his window.

This window is bigger, letting even more light, and thick ugly plum-colored drapes that Koushi doesn’t even- would  _ never- _ own are pushed to the side of it. 

The second thing Koushi feels is panic, because the bed he is on is too springy and the blankets are too heavy and the ceiling is literally  _ stained  _ and the air smells faintly of cigarettes, when Koushi hasn’t smoked a day in his life. Despite the deep-set ache in his muscles and pounding headache and heavy eyelids, he shoots into a sitting position and looks desperately around the room that is not his own.

He sees ugly yellow walls, the color of dehydrated urine, with gross brown stains scattered around. He sees a small poor quality TV on a cheap looking desk in front of him, along with a chair and another smaller wooden desk to the left of the bed he’s clutching the rough blankets of. 

Koushi’s heartbeat picks up pace as he grips the blankets between his hands harder, fingers digging into the fabric so hard that he can feel them against his palms.

He's naked.

He pulls the comforter up to his chest, eyes widening as he puts the pieces together. Pounding headache, achy muscles, eyes protesting against the sunlight assaulting him, plus random bedroom- that looks more like a hotel room- and zero clothes?

Koushi groans again, and looks around the gross thin-carpeted floor for his clothes. Memories are starting to flood to him in choppy fragments: dancing like a drunken idiot-  _ as  _ a drunken idiot, because that's what he was last night- and twisting his body in a borderline slutty way that now that he's sober makes him want to curl up and die from embarrassment. Drinking too much, hollering obnoxiously after every shot. Poking at Iwaizumi to loosen up. Feeling excited whenever chocolatey almond eyes scoured his body, following those eyes.

Making his way to Oikawa, bold with alcohol and the fact that the brunette is clearly as attracted to him as vice-versa.

Pushing Oikawa down to the bed, settling between his legs and taking him. Gasped moans and Oikawa demanding  _ more,  _ giving him more and the brunette pushing back to meet each thrust.

Koushi's cheeks flush bright crimson as he scrambles to where he finds his crumpled tank top, boxers, and inside-out jeans piled on the floor. They smell horrendous and look like they haven't been washed in months, but they'll have to do.

The third thing he feels is a weird twinge of disappointment, as he looks around and sees not a single sign of Oikawa. No clothes, no belongings, no shoes.

He pushes away the odd pinch at his heart and wets his chapped lips. There's no point in dwelling on what's already happened, even if that something is a one night stand that his partner in clearly isn't interested in another of.

Whatever.

Koushi pulls his disgusting clothes on, cringing at the feeling of dried sweat and a stain that's somehow still wet, and as he looks around to find the door he realizes belatedly that this  _ is  _ a hotel room. 

Ah, right. Oikawa had insisted on it.

Oikawa.

Koushi shoves the image of that muscled body shuddering as he pulled out and came onto those defined abs. It's unnecessary. It's in the past. It's-

Koushi walks face-first into the door with a yelp that splits his head, completely forgetting that he has to actually  _ open  _ it to be able to walk in.

Koushi growl-sighs, rubbing his red nose and actually opening the door. His wallet and his phone were still in his jeans, so really, there should be nothing stopping him from walking out.

_ What if Oikawa just went to get breakfast, or something? What if he comes back right after he leaves? _

Koushi knows that it's not the case, with the way Oikawa had flirted with him right away with clear intentions, not even caring to get to know the silvernette at all beforehand. With the way every trace of the other person who'd Koushi spent the night is gone.

Koushi walks out of the room, slouching, still half-asleep, steps heavy. He can scold himself later.

\--

The sound of knuckles rapping against a red-painted door knocks Koushi from his dreamless sleep. This time, when he wakes up for the second time today- in his own bed, this time- he feels nothing but panic.

The sun is high in the sky, his alarm clock reads  _ 3:01pm,  _ and the adrenaline suddenly coursing through veins is making him almost shake.

He springs from his own firm, lightly blanketed bed, eyes wide and body tense. He slept the day away,  _ he slept the entire fucking day away!  _ He still hasn't finished that email before he left to the club with Iwaizumi, he had promised to take Natsu to practice volleyball today at five, he was supposed to organize his kitchen today and plan his dinners for the coming week and go shopping, and as he checks his phone on the nightstand, he realizes that he missed  _ forty-two  _ messages.

The man doesn't even get a chance to read said messages before the knock on his front door repeats, louder and more insistent.

Koushi all but sprints to the front door- clad in only clean boxers- and swings it open with his hazel doe eyes as big as they can get.

He's met with the face of his two best friends, who both look frantic and flushed and anxious. It freaks Koushi out, how panicked they look with their disheveled outfits and bit lips, and he almost screams the words,

"Asahi! Daichi! What do you need?!" He knows that he's jittery, but he just  _ wasted  _ almost an  _ entire day,  _ and last night he had  _ sex  _ with someone for the first time in  _ forever  _ and said person hadn't even left his number.

Not that Koushi cares. Those striking tawny eyes and toned abs and that melodic giggle and those gasped moans aren't stuck in Koushi's mind at all, not playing behind his eyelids like a private HD screening on loop. Nuh-uh, not at all. Especially not when he should be filling up his volleyball with air, and writing his grocery list, and checking to see if anyone on his phone needs him. 

The mental checklist really is effective at pushing Oikawa from his mind. Pushing  _ everything  _ from his mind; he almost forgets about the two men standing in front of him.

Asahi, who looks relieved for some reason, lets out a long, heavy breath. Koushi wants to vomit at how he can see the  _ afternoon _ sun behind his friends.

"Ohmygod, Suga- you- don't you dare scare us like that again! W-we thought you got  _ kidnapped  _ or died-"

Daichi smacks Asahi on the chest with the back of his hand, scowling, but Koushi sees the way a furrow in those dark eyebrows relaxes, and it perplexes him.

"No one thought he  _ died,  _ Asahi!" Daichi turns his eyes back to Suga, but they widen comically as they settle on the slightly shorter male. "Holy shit, Suga!" The brunette squeaks, cheeks suddenly flushing. "Oh!"

Koushi blinks, head tilting, and when his eyes flit to Asahi he sees a similar hue of red. Seriously, what's going on?

He opens his mouth to ask, but his throat hurts from dehydration, and he quickly changes his mind. Instead, he lets his questioning eyes do the talking, still holding his door open with his left hand.

"I- we- you weren't picking up your phone and- we got worried- but clearly that was for nothing," Daichi rakes his gaze over Koushi's body, and the man in mention freezes.

_ Oh. _

Does he really look that sexed up? 

He still hasn't showered- another reason to scold himself- and he'd been half asleep on his feet when he changed into clean boxers and walked like a zombie to collapse onto his own bed.

He hasn't seen himself. (Or Oikawa).

He knows his hair in a mess, and if the amount of attention he remembers being given to his clavicle after Oikawa realized it was a sensitive spot for him is any indication, he realizes he must look horrible. Hickeys, scratches over his back from when Oikawa had clung to him, and despite his shitty morning he knows he still has a little glow to him because  _ he fucked Oikawa. _

Koushi flushes from head to toe. “I’m sorry! Iwaizumi-kun invited me out last night, and I got a little, uh, I got drunk.” He braces himself for their annoyance, anger at him for not returning their messages because of some hookup, but instead, he feels a heavy hand clap his shoulder.

“Damn, Sug,  _ finally.”  _ Daichi pats Koushi’s bare shoulder again, before shoving his way past him into the apartment. Asahi, ever the polite one, mutters  _ pardon the intrusion  _ while he walks in uninvited.

Koushi sputters as he closes the door.  _ “Finally?”  _ He echoes, following his friends to the living room where they sit down on the suede couch like the house is their own.

“You’ve been really tense for a while, and you haven’t gotten laid in  _ forever.  _ So yeah, finally.” Daichi casually grabs the remote and turns on the TV that’s been gathering dust for almost a month. Asahi nods in agreement.

“Honestly, we were worried about your work habits, and you stretch yourself so thin for everyone but yourself. Seeing that you took a night out for yourself is a little relieving.” The shorter of the two on his couch stretches his feet out. “Actually, we were considering staging an intervention.”

Koushi gapes at his friends, incredulous, too much so to even feel properly guilty for accidentally ignoring their texts.

\--

It’s not until Monday that Koushi even hears a word about Oikawa again. He thinks about him plenty; sees his lips in the red of his curtains and his eyes in the royal purple of Nishinoya’s shirt and hears his voice whenever he spaces out. Put simply, Koushi is an idiot who falls in love too quickly for too little reason- and he is  _ whipped. _

Oikawa is just so  _ bold,  _ and Koushi  _ loves it.  _ The confidence and sly knowing that Oikawa displays draws him in like a helpless magnet, his touch set him on  _ fire.  _ He feels like a flower blooming just  _ remembering  _ what holding the brunette’s full attention was like. 

Koushi admits that he doesn’t know Oikawa well, but he really, really wants to.

Iwaizumi, it seems, does  _ not  _ want him to. Koushi comes to this particular conclusion because the slightly older man is red-faced as he paces around Koushi’s office, gesturing wildly with his hands while his harsh voice bounces around the walls. 

The silvernette raises an eyebrow, still sitting in his desk chair, chin resting in his hand as he waits for his subordinate to finish. He had been frantically catching up on work that didn’t really need to be caught up on when the taller had walked in, and although this scolding is unnecessary and annoying and a waste of time, he welcomes the distraction. It’s not like Iwaizumi can scold forever, after all. Koushi gives him three minutes before he runs out of steam, and then goes back to his work and leaves Koushi to his own.

“Seriously, Suga, what the fuck possesed you to  _ fuck him?!  _ Out of all my friends, I thought that you were the one with the most sense. Clearly, that spot is going to have to go to Issei-  _ Issei, of all people!  _ I- I warned you, didn’t I? Jesus  _ fuck,  _ are you some kind of masochist?! I thought you were good at reading people, and his entire demeanor screams  _ one night stand, then cut all ties!  _ I- I didn’t even know you were the type for that, what in the goddamn hell is wrong with you?! I wasn’t worried, because you’ve told me that you’re not the type to get caught up in heated moments and have sex with someone you don’t know well, but clearly, I should have been-”

Koushi sighs with a subtle fond smile as Iwaizumi starts listing off things on his fingers, still pacing and sometimes gripping his hair. He doesn’t interrupt, he knows that the ravenette is only concerned and shows it through tough love. Though he is glad for the soundproof walls of his office.

“-I bet he wasn’t even there when you woke up. I bet-”

Plus, he is making very accurate points. The tiny smile on his lips falters, but it quickly returns full force- and a little stupid with hope.  _ Koushi  _ never told Iwaizumi about his little sexcapade. Which means that:

“So I take it he’s been talking about me?” Koushi wiggles his gray eyebrows in a way that’s probably dorky as hell and makes Iwaizumi groan in frustration.

“You don’t  _ get it,  _ he’s a fuckboy in the strongest sense of the word! He’s a good guy, I swear, but a  _ horrible  _ fuck buddy, or boyfriend, or whatever the hell you clearly want out of him. And based on the let-down expression you gave when I mentioned him not staying the night, you’re  _ clearly  _ attached to him for some reason, and he’s already hurt you. I’m just  _ saying-”  _

“Wahhh! What do we have here?” A new voice interrupts them, following the click of the door opening as someone walks in uninvited. 

Koushi freezes, lips falling slack and eyes widening, his arm almost collapsing under his chin. The person who barged in is-

“O-Oikawa?!” He sputters, shock no doubt etched into every feature on his suddenly bright pink face. “W-what are you- how-”

Iwaizumi  _ growls,  _ interrupting Koushi’s shock as he pivots on his feet to glare at his best friend. “You  _ bastard,  _ I told you not to come here!” 

Oikawa giggles, and Koushi clings to the sound like an idiot.  _ What is he doing here? Did he- _

_ Did he come for me?  _

“You also told me not to have sex with your cute friend, but I did that too. What makes you think I’m going to start listening to you now?” The words are lilted with a light-hearted tease, but Iwaizumi’s face turns even more red in anger.

“What. The  _ fuck.  _ Are you  _ doing here?!”  _ Iwaizumi’s tone is absolutely soaked in poison, dripping darkly enough with it that it sends a shudder down Koushi’s spine.

Oikawa, though, in all of his tall, lean, painted glory, seems unbothered by the venomous question. He just closes the door to the office, leaning against it once he does, and turns his attention to Koushi. “Hey, cutiepie. Miss me?” He throws in a little wink, too, and Koushi.

Koushi is officially  _ gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

Koushi stands in front of the mirror, eyes skirting up and down his outfit choice and his body anxiously. He hasn’t been on a date in a little over two years now, excluding the time that Nishinoya and Hinata tried to set him up with their friend Kenma- which Koushi had gotten the feeling was unappreciated on  _ both  _ ends- and he has no idea if what he is wearing is too much or too little. He’s wearing a light gray button-down with sleeves cuffed just above the elbows, paired with his cleanest pair of converse and his newest, most crisp dark-washed skinny jeans. His shining silver hair is tousled as always, that damn ahoge standing up stubbornly, and it mismatches with how precise everything else on his body is.

_ Is the button-down too much? Should I wear more casual clothes?  _ Koushi bites his lip, turning around and looking over his shoulder into his reflection. The jeans hug his ass perfectly, which is why he chose them. Will Oikawa somehow read his mind and see how hard he’s trying?

He looks further down, at his plain white shoes.  _ Or is iit not enough? Should I wear one of my dressier shirts or shoes? _

He tears his eyes away from the reflective glass, and it’s a little harder than it should be. He’s torn between his open laptop laid on his bed that's pulling at the leash around Koushi’s throat, and making sure he looks his best for his date.

_ His date!  _

As he climbs onto his queen sized bed- on the left side by his dresser that holds a little aquarium with three shrimp- he still can’t believe that Oikawa Tooru invited him out tonight. According to the brunette, he had only left so suddenly the night of their hookup because had plans, and didn’t want to wake Koushi up. And who is Koushi to poke holes at the vague excuse, prod at it and pick it apart? He doesn’t know Oikawa well enough to do such.

But he really,  _ really _ wants to. He wants to learn how he lies and how he smiles and how he 

He’s beyond excited for this date; there’s a hopeful lightness to his breath and to his typing as he works on a financial report. 

_ “Cool down, Iwa-chan! I’m just here to apologize to Kou-chan for running off without even giving him my number! I bet he’s been thinking about me~” _

_ “You sure are full of yourself, aren’t you?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Mm, but I’d rather be full of you- OW! Iwa-chaaaaan!” _

He giggles at the remembrance of yesterday, but it trickles off as he notices the little white numbers at the corner of his screen of his laptop, informing him of the time:  _ 6:12. _

He only has 18 minutes to finish up this spreadsheet before Oikawa picks him up for their date. Their date of which Koushi still has  _ no idea  _ the location of. Knowing  _ really  _ would have helped with choosing his outfit.

He does what he can frantically in the little time he has left, making many little mistakes and stressing himself out. He has to complete this early, early and  _ perfectly.  _ He doesn’t really have a concrete answer on  _ why-  _ maybe something about maintaining his reputation or being a model, responsible employee- but he just  _ does.  _

The mindset carries into his date with Oikawa.

The brunette picks him up at 6:30 on the dot, wearing a slim-fitting pale blue dress shirt tucked into light beige pants that hug his hips and his thighs and his calves  _ perfectly.  _ He looks absolutely stunning, breathtaking, and when Koushi opens the door to see him, the slight panic in his mind about his work completely  _ vanishes.  _ The taller is also wearing makeup again, this time sky blue eyeshadow that darkens at the corners of his eyes, defined by dramatic black eyeliner that appears to  _ sparkle.  _ There’s maude blush on his cheeks, over smooth foundations and above subtle contour, and a natural looking lip color that glosses. 

He looks so ethereal; Koushi’s lips part as he stares, almost entranced. He still can’t quite believe that a man this beautiful is interested in him.

He smiles brightly, happy. “Heya,” he says like a dork. Oikawa grins back at him, stepping out of in front of the doorway. The dim lighting around the relatively nice neighborhood is revealed as he moves, as well as a white car at the end of his driveway that Koushi quickly recognizes as Iwaizumi’s. He wonders slightly about it’s presence, but it makes sense; Iwaizumi mentioned that Oikawa travels often, maybe he finds it more convenient to not own one?

“Hello Cutiepie,” Oikawa greets back flirtatiously, raking his eyes up and down the shorter’s form. “You look  _ dashing.” _

Koushi can’t tell if he’s teasing or not, and it makes him blush even more. “So do you,” he manages to say smoothly, looking at the ground with a smile. He just can’t maintain eye contact with the brunette, not without his heart racing or his breath catching in his throat.

(Not without remembering desperate moans and tight heat and demands for  _ more, more, more.) _

He briefly remembers Daichi flicking him in the forehead and telling him that he falls too easily, but Koushi disagrees. He hasn’t fallen in love in  _ years,  _ and he’s not dumb enough to think that what he has for Oikawa is love, either. Just… deep infatuation that is so intense that Koushi kind of thinks that he may be  _ falling  _ in love.

_ But I barely even know him, calm down, heart! _

Oikawa’s grin widens, straight white teeth showing in the little light of dusk. “Thank you, Suga-chan. Shall we go? We have a reservation for seven-fifty.”

Koushi’s eyes widen.  _ Reservations? Are we going somewhere fancy?  _ He nods, grabbing his wallet from the little bookshelf by his door and sliding it into his back pocket. He should be able to afford it, but he hopes it’s not  _ too  _ expensive. He doesn’t make  _ that  _ much more than Iwaizumi.

“Reservations?” He repeats as he steps into the slightly chilly air, closing his door as he and Oikawa start walking to the vehicle. Oikawa gives him a little gleeful sideways glance, a smirk tugging at those kissable lips.

“You’ll see.”

Koushi can’t quite keep the excitement out of his movement, as hesitant as the emotion is- he wonders how long he’ll be gone, how long he won’t be able to work; there’s still equations and formal paragraphs running through his head that he’s itching to be able to write down or type into his laptop.

But he’s still excited, and although he’s a little tense as he slides into the car- Oikawa holds the sleek door open like the gentleman he is- he’s grinning and strangely light on his feet.

The location of their date is farther than Koushi had anticipated, but the drive is nice. He learns that Oikawa likes music in foreighn languages, specifically Korean, English, and Swedish. Judging by the way the brunette is singing along under his breath, occasionally sparing Koushi a little grin at a part he particularly likes, Oikawa understands these languages- or at least the lyrics to the songs.

_ “He’s spent the last few years travelling the world, learning everything he can, because he’s a selfish idiot,”  _ Koushi remembers Iwaizumi saying once.

Just under an hour later, they pull into their destination, and Koushi’s eyes light up brighter than the sun.

“Oh my god, Oikawa!” Koushi practically squeals as he realizes where they are. It’s a traditional but very clean looking place, with a low roof raised with dark wooden beams and lanterns hung from them. The buildings of it are sprawling; the walls are smooth and light and thin, almost delicate looking, and the ground under his feet is a pretty cobblestone as they walk to the sliding door entrance. “I haven’t been to an onsen in, in _forever!”_ His beaming grin is blinding over lips, eyes bright with hazel lit up in eager excitement. 

Oikawa wraps an arm around his shoulders with a wink. “It’s an onsen ryokan, one of my favorites here in Japan. They have a nice restaurant, too. I figured we could eat, relax in a private onsen, then end the date how one should be ended~”

Koushi’s eyes widen.  _ End the date how one should be ended… he means have sex!  _ He gapes at Oikawa’s brazenness, pink once again tickling his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The taller swoops down to kiss his warm cheek before dropping his arm from around him, to slide open the door for Koushi. 

“What a gentleman,” he laughs lightly as he steps in, and Oikawa just winks again in response.

  
  


\--

They spent less of their time in the restaurant eating, and a bit more of it kissing.

“Nothing,” Koushi breathes out after Oikawa gives the stupid line of  _ ‘what are you looking at?’, _ and his voice is a little airy, but he refuses to look away. Oikawa brings out something bold from him, something Koushi finds he’s starting to enjoy, starting to fear a little less. “You’re just so stunning. Your makeup is always flawless, and daring. It suits you well.”

Oikawa’s lips curl into a grin, and it’s not quite the usual smirk Koushi thinks is his default. The smile is something soft, even as the way his long false lashes lower and flutter is nothing short of deliberately sultry. “Thank you, cutiepie. I could do yours, if you want.”

It sounds like a genuine question wrapped in a seductive tone. Koushi smiles, tentatively bringing his arms to wrap loosely around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him even closer so that their lips brush with every syllable spoken. “I’d love that.”

It’s all Koushi manages to get out before Oikawa swallows the words, pressing his mouth to Koushi’s and kissing him in a way steals his breath. 

They’re in the restaurant, in a narrow little hall, not even bothering to hide their flirting by entering the restroom to Koushi’s left. They finished eating rather quickly, both eager for the onsen.

Though, Koushi is starting to realize that maybe Oikawa is eager for something else.

_ This is moving so quickly,  _ Koushi thinks as the taller man leans forward, their noses bumping as their breath mingles. The kabedon being performed is straight out of a manga: Koushi backed against a wall, staring up at the other with wide eyes and pink cheeks, Oikawa’s palm resting on the wall to the left of his head- but it’s still bringing fluttering butterflies to life in his stomach. He should be thrilled right now, with the man holding his infatuation pushing him against a wall and pressing their mouths together hungrily.

But it’s all happening so  _ fast, _ so fast that he can hardly keep up. He knows that kissing and intimacy is something that often happens on dates, he knows that his and Oikawa’s relationship is probably more physical than romantic-  _ right now, anyways, _ Koushi dares to think hopefully- but he had kinda hoped that he would be able to get to know Oikawa a little better.

(Although, in a way, he kind of is. He’s learning how Oikawa feels under steady hands and sober movements; he’s learning how he moans lowly when his soft hair is gently tugged, how strong his hands are as they capture Koushi’s waist and  _ squeeze,  _ how muscled and toned and smooth his abs feel under Koushi’s fingers when the silvernette boldly slides a hand under his shirt).

But dates, Koushi thinks romantically, are for finding out other things. Likes and interests and hobbies, passions and plans and- well,  _ anything.  _ Koushi hardly knows  _ anything  _ about Oikawa besides the fact that he’s hot, likes makeup, played volleyball, is friends with Iwaizumi, and-

Koushi’s thoughts cut off into a moan as a knee is pushed between his legs, parting them before moving up to grind against his growing arousal just as Oikawa sucks at his tongue.

-and he’s a damn good kisser.

It’s a little frustrating, how Koushi’s mission to learn more about the brunette is being so easily pushed aside to give in to heated kisses and shameless groping in a dark hallway by the restroom in a traditional restaurant. It’s frustrating how easily Oikawa, who Koushi met just over a week ago, so easily pushes every coherent thought from his mind and how easily Koushi gets caught up in his fast-flowing current.

But then Oikawa pulls away, lowers his knee, and once again all thoughts scatter into the wind. He pops open his eyes in surprise, making a questioning hum.

“We probably shouldn’t go much further in public,” Oikawa whispers with a teasing grin, the lip gloss that Koushi can taste on his tongue a little smeared. He’s also a little out of breath, formerly meticulously styled hair tousled from where Koushi’s run his fingers through it. They were only making out for a few minutes, but Oikawa already looks a little wrecked. The realization makes Koushi swallow thickly as he nods, cheeks a bright pink. 

The silvernette wonders if he’ll ever get used to this man, enough for him not to blush at every little gesture or touch of their lips. 

He doubts it.

“Let’s go visit the onsen, then,” he offers with a bright smile of his own, placing his hands on Oikawa’s wrists, but not pulling off the hands on his waist. Just holding onto those strong wrists, rubbing little circles on them with his thumbs as he looks up at Oikawa through the dim lighting of the hallway. He really is excited for the onsen, he hasn’t been since Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had dragged him along to a cheap, busy one a few years ago.

Oikawa nods, his smile turning into something eager, something that makes Koushi think,  _ adorable.  _ Something that makes Koushi lean up and kiss him one final time before placing his hands on that hard chest and pushing softly. 

They barely make it to the shower room before their lips are on each other again. Oikawa almost immediately grabs Koushi as soon as the door to the showers slide shut, not even giving Koushi enough time to fully comprehend the fact that they were where the private offsprings were, where you needed to pay quite a bit of money to get an onsen all to yourself.

Oikawa tugs Koushi closer by the hem of his shirt while he backs up, until the brunette is against a tiled wall and Koushi is pressed fully against him. Their lips are on each other immediately, tasting and exploring each other, until Oikawa is pulling away to lick over the shell of the silvernette’s ear, making him gasp lightly and clutch tighter onto the fabric of the taller’s shirt. He pulls away with a smirk before lightly grasping Koushi’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up and thumbing over the silvernette’s plump bottom lip with a soft hum.

“We should go shower,” Koushi breathes out before they can go any farther, a little dazed and voice hoarse. The brunette pouts adorably but nods, pressing slightly at the part of the shorter's lips before dropping his hand. 

It takes them  _ much  _ longer than it should to accomplish the task of rinsing off for the hot spring. 

Seeing Oikawa’s naked body with a clear mind and without the haze of alcohol is  _ much  _ different than in seeing it in his blurry memory. Seeing it right here where he can touch and feel and take, replacing that fuzzy memory with something more vivid and real and  _ right now,  _ it’s so- 

It’s so much  _ better.  _ It’s exhilarating, watching beads of water fall over Oikawa’s skin, collecting in the hollow of his protruding clavicle, streaming down his tanned skin to roll over his abs and defined v-line. The color from his makeup being dragged down that markable skin in colorful streaks…

Well, no one can really blame Koushi for taking his time, can they?

\--

Oikawa Tooru is not one to take his time.

This is something that Koushi is quickly figuring out.

“We can’t do this  _ in the onsen,  _ Oikawa!” Koushi hisses frantically, holding Oikawa’s hips firmly and trying to force him to keep still, but he knows his arousal is betrayed by the catch in his voice and the way he’s doing nothing to truly push the man away. They weren’t able to go much farther in the shower room than making out and groping before the door slid open and gave Koushi a heart attack. An employee walked in to clean, and the two had proceeded to quietly finish their showers, Koushi flushing darkly and Oikawa grinning.

The silvernette thought that they would sink into the steamy water, relax, enjoy the peace and maybe finally get to know each other better.

He should have known by now that that’s a bit too romantic for Oikawa.

The brunette is smirking, straddling Koushi’s lap and easily grinding down until they’re both groaning despite the hands gripping his hips. Koushi is trying to stifle his sounds, biting his lip, but Oikawa is moaning lewdly, completely unashamed, a little exaggerated but so  _ hot.  _

Bastard. Oikawa Tooru is a little  _ bastard. _

The hot water Koushi is sitting to the collarbone in splashes with Oikawa’s ministrations, and he’s suddenly appreciative for how sensitive his skin is- the flush from the heat is easily covering his blush from the man grinding down shamelessly on his lap.

It’s so obvious, what Oikawa wants out of this relationship. It’s obvious and screaming, showing in the way the brunette doesn’t talk unless it’s to flirt, touch unless it’s to initiate sex. A relationship based on solely sex is something Koushi’s never really had before, he’s a romantic at heart; he’s always dreamed of sweeping or being swept off his feet, cute little dates- like an onsen, an onsen is a sweet date, though in his dreams there was less panting and grinding and more giggling, glasses of wine, talking- and talking late into the night.

“Sure we can,” Oikawa sings, wrapping warm arms around Koushi’s shoulders, water climbing up both of their chests while he leans closer. He rolls his hips again, and this time the silvernette is helpless to the whine that climbs out of his throat. It takes all of his strength not to let his head loll backwards and his eyes roll to the back of his head, make sure that his back doesn’t arch.

“Oi-  _ Oikawa!”  _ He digs his fingers into Oikawa’s hips harder, firmly enough that they might leave little bruises. The man in mention completely ignores him outside of the little he gives when Koushi tightens his hold, choosing to instead press kiss after wet open-mouthed kiss over Koushi’s jaw. “W-we may be the only people here right now, but other p-people will still use this onsen! W-we can’t-  _ Oikawa!”  _

A moan swallows his words as teeth dig into his skin, and his hips buck up unconsciously, pulling a pleasured groan from both of them.

“Fine,” Oikawa whispers as he changes course, kissing heatedly up Koushi’s jaw to his ear. “Sit up on the edge, spread your legs for me.”

Koushi’s lips fall open as Tooru shifts in the water, sliding off of his lap to allow him to move. Water drips off of the brunette as he stands up to his full height, the light from the lanterns all around their natural onsen making every defined muscle and stretch of skin above his waist glisten. Koushi feels like he can’t breathe as his eyes travel from his navel slowly, slowly up to the chiveled features of Oikawa’s handsome face, more boyish and natural without makeup but still so fucking  _ pretty  _ that Koushi feels his heart slamming against his chest.

“O-Oikawa,” he stutters, suddenly embarrassed. The eyes staring down at him are intense with pure  _ want,  _ waiting patiently for the smaller to either obey or say a firm  _ no.  _ Koushi feels his cock throb at the intensity of the man’s full attention, the desire in his eyes, and with a silent curse to the universe he props his hands on the stone of the edge of the onsen to lift himself out of it.

The atmosphere is cold against his previously submerged skin as he rises from the water, making him shudder, but he’s too excited to dwell too much on it. He gasps as the cold air hits his cock, glaring up at Oikawa when he hears an amused little snicker. 

“You’re laughing a lot for someone who’s about to choke my cock,” he grumbles as he pushes himself onto the smooth stone outlining the onsen. 

Oikawa only hums, a twinkle in his eyes while he sinks further down in the steaming water, kneeling in front of Koushi, between his legs on the little bench under the water. His hands find their way to pale knees that are quivering slightly from anticipation, and spreads them further, leaving Koushi completely exposed to the early night air that’s soft from the light glow of lanterns.

“And you’re talking quite a bit for someone so hard and dripping, Cutiepie,” Oikawa retorts with a purr, sliding his hands up to Koushi’s trembling thighs. He leans closer, water rippling with his movement, bending down the small amount it takes for his lips to brush against the head of Koushi’s standing erection. 

Koushi bites his lip at the barely there touch, at how chocolate eyes staring up at him don’t once lose eye contact,, and his hand shoots out to grab a handful of damp brunette strands. "Hurry up and take responsibility, then," he mumbles, tugging.

Oikawa, seeming to like the rougher treatment, hums his approval at the firm grip on his hair as he finally takes Koushi into his mouth. He wraps his lips tightly around the blushing head, and the silvernette sucks in a sharp breath as his hips jerk. It's been so long since he's been pleasured like this, and while somewhere in the back of his mind he's worried about seeming like an inexperienced virgin, he just wants to lose himself in the pleasure that is Oikawa.

He moans as a tongue digs teasingly into his slit, lapping at any salty precum before sliding away to trace along underneath his cock. 

The brunette pulls away  _ much  _ too soon, with lips shiny with precum and spit and pupils blown wide. "Fuck my throat," he orders, before immediately going back down on Koushi's cock. He takes the entire length down to the base with a practiced ease that has Koushi bending forward with a cried out moan, slouching over Oikawa with both of his hands gripping his hair at the back of his head.

And who is Koushi to disobey an order like that?

\--

Not even half an hour later, Koushi is panting his moans as Oikawa fucks into him, gripping tightly onto the pillow on the bed in their hotel room with both hands, pushing back greedily to meet every thrust with lips fallen open, unable to close as sound after sound he’s never made before spills out. 

-

Koushi blushes at the remembrance of the weekend, bringing his fingertips to touch where Oikawa had kissed his lips. “This weekend was so wonderful, Shimi-chan,” Koushi sighs happily as his back sinks into his bed. The apples of his cheeks are a happy red and his lips are curved into a dreamy smile. “Whenever I’m around him, all stressful thoughts of work just  _ vanish.  _ Like,  _ poof!  _ Gone into thin air. That has to mean something, right?!”

_ “Yes, it means you’re acting like a hormonal teenager, and thinking with your dick,” _ Kiyoko replies dryly, no doubt raising a judging and vaguely disapproving eyebrow.  _ “Didn’t you say that he travels a lot? You realize that you’re a fling, right?”  _ Her tone is polite and not unkind, but it still makes the silvernette’s heart pinch and twist, just a tiny bit.

Koushi pouts up at his white ceiling.  _ Yes,  _ he realizes that. But… it’s always hard to remember when he’s actually face-to-face with Oikawa and the center of his full attention. 

Besides, after a weekend like  _ that,  _ it has to be more than a fling, right? 

“You sound like a calmer Iwaizumi. Should I introduce you two?” Koushi decides to tease, but his voice isn’t quite as light and as lovesick as before. There’s no doubt that Kiyoko notices, but she just shakes her head. Koushi knows that she does this because she  _ always  _ does that.

_ “No, thank you. Yachi and I are not looking for a man.”  _

“Bleh.”

_ “I need to go now, Yachi is home. Be careful with your heart, Kou.” _

“Blehh.”

His heart pinches a bit more as he sets down his phone, so he grabs his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and kudos make my day >3<

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!<3
> 
> Thoughts, comments, and kudos are appreciated fufu


End file.
